Chibi Commander
by Twin dragons of hope
Summary: AU, how will a high-classed SeeD accomplish his mission when he is cursed to become a child? PG just to be safe.
1. Default Chapter

Chibi Commander  
  
Lost and found  
  
"Attention everyone, we will be arriving in Timber in five minutes." The conductor announced to the people on the train, after a long silence, it was broken "Please secure your luggage and welcome to Timber. Current standard time is 2:35am"  
  
A man of about 19 years was the first to step off the train, with his duffel bag's strap over his shoulder, started walking to a supposed meeting place for his next client, outside a pet store. Although to the onlooker, he looked like a typical teen waiting for a few friends to show up. But that was not the case.  
  
He was in truth, Sqall Leonheart, SeeD from a top military academy codenamed Garden. The crowd only saw a young man with light blue eyes, chestnut brown hair and clothes all black except for a white shirt, he also looked like he didn't want anything to do with other people. The only thing really noticeable was that he carried a gunblade, a newly developed weapon.  
  
His only goal in life, was to be promoted to commander, no matter the cost or mission. He sign, it had been a little past a half hour he had been waiting for his client to arrive. 'What's taking them so long they said they would be here an hour ago' He hated this, he didn't really have that much patience this early in the morning.  
  
As he was his strain of thought, he didn't notice anyone coming from the other location as he was getting up from leaning on the wall, and the inevitable happened. He had just bumped into a women with a blue shirt and white skirt. He simply walked passed her without a hesitation "Excuse me?" He heard from the women but kept on going without even reacting "EXCUSE ME, you just knocked me on the ground without so much as giving me an apology."  
  
"What is there to apologies about, you should watch were you are going." Sqall simply stated as he started walking again towards a near alleyway figuring that he should start looking for a hotel near his location. He didn't really care about other people's feelings, in fact, he saw them as a form of weakness.  
  
On his way through an alleyway, he saw that he was completely alone, he liked this. He was always alone, even when he was among others. Then he heard footsteps coming from behind him. "I see you have no manners at all, and with such a meaningless life I should just kill you here and now."  
  
As she was talking, he turned around and drew his gunblade as he was turning around, only to notice that the girl that he had knocked a little while ago. "Is that a threat." As he held up his gunblade as he got closer to her, "I'll have you know that I have the right to kill you if you so much as threaten me or my client" He managed to get close enough to have the end of his blade with the neck of his supposed future aggressor. Instead she just laughed "You really are rude, you have no idea what I am, do you?" She just laughed, as if this situation was getting very interesting.  
  
When Sqall noticed that she just wouldn't shut up. "You realize that I am in control of this situation so you should just turn around and mind your own business" She just smirked at this. "What's so funny? You think I am bluffing? I am not in the mood for this so just get lost" Sqall was getting annoyed by this women.  
  
"How rude for you to be towards me, a complete stranger." An idea just popped into her head and she decided on a different approach. "I will not kill you" She said has magic started to glow around her "instead, I think I'll teach you about respect, and also have a little fun." As her eyes started glowing, and she put her hands together, he dropped his gunblade clutching his head in pain.  
  
Somewhere else  
  
"Were is that mercenary already?" A women dressed in blue waited next to the pet store for someone she hired from Garden. "Was this all a joke. I swear I can't trust anyone" She left the place she was waiting at, only to see a small flash coming from an alleyway.  
  
When she started exploring the alley, she saw it was so dark, she couldn't see anyone on the ground, "Whoever's here, this is not funny so come out, now!" She took a few steps forward, and felt something on the ground. She knelt down, trying her best not to be scared, and was searching the ground with her hands despite the lack of light. She felt this small body on the ground that belonged to a little boy of about 5 or 6 years old.  
  
As she picked up the boy she also noticed that he had no clothes on and was asleep. 'Who would do this to a kid.' The women then held him in her arms and carried him off "Don't worry, you won't have to live alone. If I can't find your parents, you can stay with me." She silently made an oath as she saw the child move a little to get comfortable in her arms. 


	2. Battles fought, sleeper awakens

Battles fought and sleeper awakens  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" A man had asked a women with long black hair dressed in blue, "We can't just take some street kid with us, it'll only mean trouble."  
  
"Listen Zone, he's just a kid. He can't be that much trouble, why don't you go take a look at him now. " She didn't really care what the man was saying, she was in control of this argument, not him.  
  
"Dammit Rinoa, you know as well as I do that we're not running a daycare, we're attempting to win our independence. Not to babysit a kid!" The lights flickered as if electricity was already scarce. "We have the future of Timber to worry about, we don't need any sort of distraction with . oohh my stomach." He simply turned around facing the wall, leaning on his knees and clutching his stomach.  
  
Rinoa simply put both her hands on her hips and shook her head "Funny how you always get motion sickness when you're in debates with me or other rebel leaders." She then let her hands loose and gave him an intense death glare, which he felt even when he was looking in the other direction. "All you need to do is look on the files to see any report of missing children, if you're not too busy praying to your damned abdomen." She then turned to leave the room, after she opened the door she quickly stated "And I do think that children are Timber's future, Zone so get to work."  
  
As she passed through the tech room, she stopped "Watts, I would like to know why your information about the SeeD you supposedly hired, wasn't at the meeting place?"  
  
Then one of the youngest men from the room came near the door, a little nervously. "I don't know, maybe I was wrong. B-but he should have been there three hours ago and no one really saw anyone get off the train."  
  
"Fine whatever, just make sure there are some SeeD in 8 days, so call Garden if we can't find the one that was suppose to arrive today, by tomorrow." She then gave a yawn and started to walk towards her room at the end of the hallway.  
  
As she entered, she saw a boy with dark brown hair sleeping peacefully on her bed with small light-green pajamas on. "Gee, it's a good thing chief let ya borrow some clothes, kid." She then went to take part of the wall down to reveal another bed on the opposite side of her dresser, plopped on it "If I ever find that bastard that set this all up, I swear I'll kill him"  
  
She then went to sleep, listening to the quiet snores of the boy who was, so far, unaware of what has occurred in the past few hours.  
Someplace else  
  
A women with the gift of magic, silently made her way to the ticket booth at the train station "One ticket to Esthar, please?" As she looked at the receptionist, she felt a little tired after such a night. She began to look at the stars and wonder, what kind of trouble will that kid get into.  
  
"Here you are miss, and have a pleasant voyage to Esthar" The receptionist said handing out her ticket, as he accepted the money for it, "I would hurry, miss. The train leaves in ten minutes."  
  
She then took her ticket, and headed quickly to catch her train. As she arrived, she presented her ticket and got ready for the next 12 hours of boredom on the train "I wonder if uncle Laguna screwed up at work since I took a vacation." She then started to close her eyes as the train moved, without so much as a second thought.  
  
Somewhere, in a small office a few hours later  
  
A man looked partially bored as he was moving some papers aside on his desk, in desperation that something would happen. "Who would have thought that Garden would have this much paperwork to take care of." As he sat down, the phone rang twice before he picked it up and answered, "Hello, Cid Kramer, Balamb Garden headmaster. How may I help you?"  
  
Cid kept silent while the man at the other end was speaking, "That's impossible, sir. The SeeD I sent should have been there by now." He then returned to keeping his silence, "I assure you, the one I sent would never." As he was talking he was suddenly cut off, "I understand, we'll send replacements immediately. I apologies for the inconvenience."  
  
After he hung up the phone, the few minutes of thinking felt like an eternity, and so he picked up the mike and turned it on, "Will the following please report to my office immediately. Quistis Trepe, Irvine Kenneas, Selphie Timitte, and Zell Dintch. That is all."  
  
He then returned to his desk, shuffling the paperwork looking for any possible papers which weren't depts or bills. And after ten minutes, the door opened and three people came in, and lined up in front of Cid, giving a salute. "Sir" they chorused at once.  
  
Cid simply looked from one to another and sighed, "Where is Zell this time?" As he said this, a man with a tattoo on the side of face came running in, and aligned himself with the others saluting and yelling out a "Sir". "Do try to be on time next time, Zell." He then walked around his desk calmly to face the four that have entered. "I presume you are wondering why you are all here, yes?" As he saw there nods he continued "Well, it seems as if Squall has abandoned his mission and fled."  
  
"Ha, yea right!" Zell had interrupted Cid while the others were in shock "Knowin him, he would have takin the whole mission himself after taking his orders. If he isn't there, someone might've jumped on him in the train, Squall is too much of a workaholic to leave a mission."  
  
Cid decided to take it in consideration for the simple truth that Zell was right, "That may be so, but he isn't where he is supposed to be to undertake this mission, so therefore I'm sending you four."  
  
"You're sending us four in place of only Sqall for this mission?" Selphie could hardly believe it, this would be her first mission since she graduated three days before.  
  
Cid calmly nodded in silence "Yes, well. You have two objectives which you must accomplish in Timber. The first is to aid in any way possible the Forest Owls, with their mission to obtain independence from Galbadia, and the second." There was a small pause before he continued, "Is that you must locate Sqall, and if he did abandon his position in Timber, you will have to have him eliminated due to regulations of Garden ." He then waited for their shock to leave their face before he continued, "You leave for Timber in two days. Dismissed!"  
  
After they filed out of Cid's office, "Do you believe this?" Zell had asked the other three. "This doesn't sound like something Mr. Whatever would do."  
  
"Maybe he took the wrong train?" Selphie suggested while heading towards the elevator.  
  
"Not likely, you're forgetting he never makes any mistakes, or at least tries not to make any." Zell said getting in the elevator and pushing the button for the 1st floor.  
  
Irvine finally decided to light the mood "We're leavin a couple of days, so let's give a hand for the Garden festival in the meantime. You might find a few ladies that interest you there, Zell. Come on. What do ya say?" And the elevator doors closed in the middle of their conversation.  
  
Somewhere on a train in Timber  
  
Rinoa was sitting on a chair next to a bed where a child was sleeping peacefully while she was combing her hair and looking in the mirror with a non-enthusiastic face, "I guess today will be one of those days in the board room at city hall, jeez. Can't they think things for themselves?" She said to herself, before she heard a little movement in the bed next to her.  
  
As he opened his eyes, he seemed to have noticed that he was being watched. Rinoa simply looked at the boy open his eyes, blink a few times, and look around his surroundings until his eyes met Rinoa's gaze. "You Okay?" She had asked while the boy seemed to just stare at her without saying a word then, turned his gaze at the wall in front of him. "You're probably wondering were you are, right?" As she saw him nod, a small but noticeable sound came from the boys stomach, Which Rinoa giggled shortly after "I guessing, using my brilliant observation, that you're a little hungry, right! So I'll be right back."  
  
She then got up, and left the room. As the door closed, the little boy examined the room more in detail, noticing that nearly everything was in pink, he then continued to remove the bed sheets from on him. Only to notice that he was wearing pajamas that were of light-green. 'Was that lady my mommy?' He jumped, and turned around to see if anyone else was there. After he noticed he was truly alone, he calmed down if only a little. 'I must be going nuts! Now I'm starting to here voices in my head'  
  
He then noticed a clock on the wall, next to the door, which read 8:30, 'Man how long was I out, and how'd I get here?' He then attempted to step out of bed, only to notice that the floor was a bit further downwards than he was used to, so he mostly fell out of bed.  
  
Once on the ground, one question which defined everything he noticed so far about his condition popped into his mind, 'What the hell happened?', everything seemed so much bigger to him now that he was standing, he also noticed that he was so small that the bed he was on, reached his waist while standing.  
  
'Where am I?' Was one question that was asked before, what seemed like another consciousness residing in his head, interrupted in strain of thoughts.  
  
*When will that pretty lady come back?* He noted that whoever that was, sounded innocent, and even childish.  
  
'Pretty lady?'  
*Yeah the one that's gone*  
  
'Anyway, I have enough to deal with, whoever you are, so beat it!' After this statement to that other consciousness, a sound that seemed to sound like crying came from it.  
  
*You're mean, I don't like you.*  
  
After that, "I've lost it." He whispered to himself.  
  
At that moment, the door opened, and Rinoa walked in, "Hi, good morning. So, still hungry?" She said as she set the tray of food on her dresser, "Come on, don't worry. We're not going to hurt you." She looked at him, thinking that he might be a little shy picked him up, much to the boy's surprise and gently put him on the chair, "Here, I gottya pancakes, not knowing what you liked so eat up!"  
  
She then went ahead to make the bed he was sleeping in, without noticing that the boy was in shock as he looked in the mirror, 'WHAT? It's impossible! I am Sqall! First class SeeD, age 19! I am not a child, it is not possible for me to be a 5 year old kid'  
  
For those who don't know, Sqall now has two consciousness. One is a 19 year old man, which is a top SeeD while the other is an innocent 5 year old. Both will be having mental battles for dominance of Sqall's mind so that's why he won't be completely in control of himself, and arguing between the two. Just thought you'd like to know. 


	3. Newly identified child

Newly identified child  
  
As a man was sitting at a desk, there was no noise in the room as the computers were on to others in the room. The only sounds was the occasional moving of the train car which the small room was located in, and the sound of clicking on his mouse of his computer screen, "That's it, I give up on this crap." He said as he left the room, going down the small hallway and knocking on the door. "Rinoa, its Zone. We need to talk, now "  
  
"Fine." She said as she turned around to see the boy just look in the mirror as if to look for something familiar, she then stepped closer to him, "Hurry! Eat up. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said to the boy as she put her hand on his head and ruffled his hair a little to break his gaze off of his reflection.  
  
His gaze was now on the women he now learned was Rinoa as she closed the door behind her, leaving him alone in the room 'I still can't believe it.' He said as he turned his head back to the mirror, 'Mind as well eat anyway. At least I located Garden's client I'm supposed to assist.' He thought as he started eating his pancakes.  
  
In the hallway  
  
"So find anything about the kid, Zone?", she asked, feeling a bit tired as she looked at him.  
  
Zone took a deeb breath, knowing that if he missed one detail, it would end up in an argument, "Well no, in fact nothing. There is no missing child in Timber. I spent the entire night looking for relatives or anyone around here, even from Dollet and all over Galbadia, to Winhill. And no kid is reported missing with this kid's physical description. It's like he popped out of nowhere and he's here."  
  
"Get your head out of the clouds, Zone. People just don't pop out of nowhere." She hated his only conclusion as much as she hated all of his excuses.  
  
"Even so. I'm out of resources to find the kid's home. The only other place left is in an orphanage." Zone said knowing that he would probably end up being yelled at.  
  
"Hmm" Rinoa was in complete silence for a few minutes, "We keep the kid for about a week before we decide to do something with him."  
  
"What?" Mouth wide open with shock before nearly yelling, "Are you out of your mind? We're a rebel faction trying to win our independence, not trying to open a daycare."  
  
Rinoa was still calm, trying to see Zone's point, "You didn't let me finish. We keep the kid for about a week, because someone would be looking for him in Timber so we can't get rid of him that easily."  
  
Zone's face suddenly went from shocked to calm within seconds "I guess not. But he stays with you, he might find it more comfortable with someone like you that acts like a mother hen." He said as he left to go back to the tech room, avoiding the glare he was receiving from Rinoa.  
  
As she opened the door to her room, Rinoa noticed that the boy was nearly done eating, so she decided to bring up a few questions that were on her mind, "Hey, kid." The sudden voice in the room made him jump, as the boy turned his head to see who was there, he didn't even respond. "What's your name?" Rinoa asked very sweetly and gently not to frighten the boy.  
  
Then the boy, which was previously known as Squall, had the sudden urge to squeeze her like she was a stuffed animal. But fought against, 'No, I can't be thinking like this. I'm not a child that needs a parental figure!' Then he broke his gaze off her.  
  
*She is pretty. I want a hug.*  
  
Squall could feel the second consciousness coming back, 'Shut up and get out of my head.'  
  
*But she is very nice, why are you mean, you hate her?*  
  
'..' This was becoming more of an annoyance to him with this second mind in his body. 'Listen, why don't you act a bit older, if not get lost.'  
  
While a mental war was brewing in his head, his facial features hasn't changed, therefore Rinoa was wondering if this kid even had a name to begin with. "Hello!" she said to break his train of thought, "You look a bit shy, but that's okay. I won't hurt you, can you tell me your name for me?" She said as she smiled sweetly, making the boy's heart skip a beat.  
  
'Mind as well go along with this, like people would believe that I'm 19 years old.', Then looked back at her, while trying to control his childish urges that were clogging his mind, "No, I can't." He said as, deep down, he was shocked to hear the sound of his voice.  
  
"Don't worry, can you tell me if your parents are in Timber?" She asked, expecting a positive answer, but surprised when she received a shake of his head, indicating a no. "Do you know were they are?"  
  
This was getting a little irritating, 'What am I, chopped liver? She doesn't need to ask me simple questions that a mere two year old should know' But simply decided to nod instead.  
  
At that nod, Rinoa's eyes seemed to light up almost immediately, "Where are they? They must be so worried about their little boy missing."  
  
After he heard that question, he simply stopped for a second, 'What do I tell her? If I don't reply, she might take it the wrong way. I have a mission to complete anyway, so if I respond what do I say.' An idea came to mind which, in all reality was true to his knowledge, so he looked down, "They're dead a long time ago." And he could have sworn that she was a little shocked of his answer.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. Just talk to me if you feel like your going to cry." She said trying to cover her shock, "Do you live with anyone or do you live on the streets?"  
  
He didn't answer, what was he supposed to say? Luckily for him, the train stopped and Rinoa simply walked to a window opening the curtains.  
  
"Oh and you forgot my first question. Do you even have a name for a cute face such as yours?" She giggled at the small blush that was forming on his face before he answered.  
  
"Leon!" He said trying not to let her comments effect him. 'Mind as well use part of my last name.'  
  
"Well then. Leon, you'll be staying with me for seven days. Until we find someone that will take care of you. Okay?" After a nod, she then moved to a small box and handed him some clothes which she took out of the box. "I can't have you running all over the place in your pajamas that you have on, so you better put those clothes on." She then put shoes at his feet, "If you have trouble with tying up your shoe laces, I'll gladly help when I come back, Okay?"  
  
She then left the room, down the hall end entered a strategy room at the other end of the train car, "Talk to me, Watts!"  
  
Watts stepped forward with a folder in his hands, "Well, Garden sent an apology and is sending four SeeDs to replace the one that didn't show up." He then continued by handing the folder to Rinoa, "Here's the information I found on them. Ids, Physical description, I even managed to get their birth certificate."  
  
She simply took the folder and sat down in one of the chairs, opening the folder on the table, "Well, at least we have some SeeDs to work with. When will they arrive in Timber?"  
  
"In about 42 hours." He said trying not to feel threatened by the stories Zone told him about her being in a bad mood.  
  
She then closed the folder after a few minutes, "Is the plan ready?" She asked while getting up from her chair.  
  
"Almost, all we need is a few circus clothes and maybe a small audience. For the distraction anyway. The rest is prepared." He said nervously and took the folder away from Rinoa.  
  
"Good! Don't worry about the clothes, we can use the ones in that old circus tent just outside Timber, if they are still in decent shape." She stated as she started to leave but turned her head, "We should stay here until the SeeDs arrive. But I might go to town sooner, city hall has asked for me again on ideas to legally open up trade again when I have no idea what to suggest." And she continued outside the room and headed down the hall.  
  
"So Leon, ready to go? I'm going to bring you with me while I'm doing errands in town, okay?" She then bent down, taking a good look at him.  
  
'I can't believe I'm wearing this.' He thought at the clothes he now had on. A pair of jeans, that wasn't so bad but he was wearing a small sky blue T-Shirt with a few chicobos on the front. At least his shoes were black with white laces.  
  
She then waited at the door for him, "You ready?" He nodded, then he noticed she was extending her hand to him, "Here, you can hold on to my hand so you don't get lost."  
  
He looked at the hand, then at Rinoa, 'Well, . mind as well to go along with this. I still need to accomplish this mission and staying here won't do any good', He then looked back at the hand, 'And I have to blend in, this has become more of a covert mission.' His little small hand now reached and held Rinoa's hand.  
  
They walked down the hallway, right were the door to the outside was opened and exited. There Zone was waiting, "I see the kid's finally up. Anyway, here." He then handed Rinoa a cell phone, "Keep this at all time, the galbadians have increased security around here, so it wouldn't be safe."  
  
"Thanks Zone. But I gotta get going." She then started walking to a medium sized gray car, still holding to Leon's hand, and opened the door for him. "Get in. Don't worry, it'll probably be boring for the next little while." She said before closing the car door on the passenger side, after she buckled Leon in, "But I promise to get you some candy if your good for me. Deal?"  
  
"Okay!" He responded without knowing why he was so exited to get the candy he had been promised, and the other consciousness nearly yelling in his mind, *I'm getting candy! Maybe she really is my mommy*  
  
The car's motor then started, and they left for the day's errands.  
Somewhere in a cafeteria at Balamb Garden  
  
"So Irvine, were do you think Squall is?" Asked Selphie, a bit concerned over his disappearance.  
  
"I don't know" Irvine had quickly answered without hesitating. "He's not the easiest person to understand." He said before finishing his hotdog.  
  
"He usually just stood there in a corner not saying much, well other 'whatever' and 'mind your own business'." Selphie replied before turning her head to see a rampaging Zell walking past her and sit beside Irvine.  
  
"Irvine tell me your secret, now!" He ordered, not caring who was listening in. "I never tried one of those hotdogs which they have been serving for three years now, but you manage to get nearly four a day."  
  
"Here, take my other one." Irvine said as he passed his second hotdog to Zell. "But it comes with a price."  
  
Zell's face now held pure excitement as he now had a hotdog, "Fine, what's the price?"  
  
"What do you think of Sqall's disappearance?" Irvine asked, hoping for a good answer.  
  
"Well, odds are he either got on the wrong train, or someone got the jump on him." He stated and took a bite out of his newly acquired prey before continuing, "But I doubt the first one, he's not that clumsy to make a mistake. He's a perfect soldier any way you look at it, so it is possible he got ambushed, but they would've had a hard time against him. It's not like you can bribe him with a lollipop and tell him to behave."  
  
"If that happen, we should be careful and watch our back when we arrive in Timber, Right?" This earned a nod from both of them, which all three then chatted about other things until they're lunch was over. 


	4. Life's lesson's, new and old

Life's lessons, new and old  
  
The sun was setting while a car was being parked near an old train station, with a women opening her door, but moving the child a little to wake him up. "Leon, were here. Wake up!"  
  
As his eyes opened, he noticed that he had fallen asleep on the way back, 'I can't believe that I acted that way after getting a little junk food. Should probably stay away from candy for a while.' Then got out of the car and followed Rinoa to the old, just-about-to-fall-apart building.  
  
"Nothing had better go wrong tonight, after a meeting like that and a hyperactive kid, nothing can get any worse." Rinoa mumbled to herself.  
  
Flashback  
  
As she was getting out of an old building she noticed the boy starting to get a little tired "You were very good today, for trying to stay awake while they were talking so here." She said as she took out a lollipop after leaving City Hall.  
  
Leon, as gently and exited as possible reached and took the candy with every intention to enjoy it, although a little hesitant to put it in his mouth, but enjoyed it nevertheless.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
'How was I suppose to know that sugar would have him climbing the walls of the car' She thought before arriving at the main door of the building, and reached the doorknob. Just to have the door open, and someone stepping outside.  
  
'What the hell is he doing here?' Leon thought looking at his longtime rival, Seifer Almasy, step outside.  
  
"Well,. well, Rinoa. How have ya been?" Seifer said, putting his lips closer to hers. Only to get slapped across the face by Rinoa.  
  
'Of all the days for him to show up.' She thought, while trying to control her anger, "What are you doing here? I thought since you have accepted to be my father's watch dog you'd be picking up the bones he throws at you." She commented in somewhat of a violent tone.  
  
"Come on. I only came to visit my girlfriend, and see how she's doing. What's wrong with that?" The words came out, as if hoping for a small argument, then noticed something behind her. "What artifact did you buy now, eh? A new dog, or maybe a gift to show that your sorry for being this cruel to me." He now grinned at that thought, "You know, you didn't know I was coming, and you bought a gift in advance for me? You might care a bit more than what you're letting on, ya know."  
  
Leon was right behind Rinoa, thinking with his very annoying counterpart, *He's scary, I don't want to see him*  
  
'Get over it. He's going to see me sooner or later, so why not now?'  
  
*But he's going to hit me.*  
  
'Yes maybe he will, but at least he'll be gone afterwards. And besides, I don't think that Rinoa is one to let kids being beaten in front of her.'  
  
*You meen mommy is going to protect me?*  
  
'Yes, and stop calling her your mother!' Thus ending the small argument in Leon's mind.  
  
Meanwhile, Seifer was walking around Rinoa, to get a good look at his 'gift'. As soon as he noticed the brown haired boy, he nearly died of rage. "Is this your idea of a joke?"  
  
While Seifer was yelling, Leon, unknowingly, wrapped both his small arms around Rinoa's leg, and was a little scarred of the argument that was rising, 'I hate this. I am not afraid of yelling. Come on let go.'  
  
"What did you do? Have an affair with another man? Think that I'm not good enough for you, do you?" Seifer shouted, as Leon tighten his grip on her leg.  
  
"Why should I explain myself to you? Your only here to keep an eye on me for my father." Rinoa shouted back, but aware of the child hiding his face against her leg. "What do you do in life, kill whoever doesn't agree with you?"  
  
"Well at least I don't fuck with whoever I come in contact with?" An angry Seifer, which was now seeing only red in is vision. He then turned around, and left, heading in the opposite direction. "You better keep a real good eye on the brat. Because if you don't, I will make sure that he doesn't live to be ten." He threatened before disappearing.  
  
Rinoa, now hugging a frightened boy, was not the least bit affected by the threat. "Don't worry, it's okay. Shhh. He's only mad at me, he wouldn't do anything to you. He's all talk, which is why he got kicked out of his school 2 years ago."  
  
While being hugged, Leon was at a lost of what he was feeling, 'Come on let go. I'm not some kid that needs this'  
  
*This feels warm. I like it, why don't you?*  
  
'I don't need to be held like an infant.'  
  
*But this is comforpable, conportabe, comfortable.*  
  
'I guess, .. . Wait a minute, did I just think that I liked this?'  
  
*Yep*  
  
'Shut up' As he said this, a small giggling sound came from the other consciousness.  
  
Rinoa, now standing, was entering the old building. "Come on, Leon. It's starting to get late, and I'm sure it's a little past your bedtime." She said as they entered the decrepit rundown building.  
  
As he came inside, he noticed that, although the outside looked like a condemned train station, the inside looked like a working, decent military base. 'Now I see were they got the train I was in before. But this place doesn't look too bad' He thought as he noticed a few people talking to one another about something to do about independence of Timber.  
  
He felt the need to listen in on their conversation, but somehow his attention span was diminished to a minimum. "We're here!" Rinoa said, breaking his strain of thought, "Now listen, your bed is right in here." She said as she opened a door to an average size room. "Now you should be in bed, but since you haven't had supper yet, I'll leave you here while I get something to eat, okay?" He simply nodded, "Okay, now be good, and don't make a mess." She said then left, closing the door behind her and leaving a boy in the room alone.  
  
'Jeez, I wish she wouldn't treat me as a little infant' He thought to himself, before his stomach made a small noticing noise which caught his attention.  
  
*I'm hungry.* Leon suddenly realized that the other voice in his head will be making constant appearances in the near future.  
  
'Can't you bother someone else besides me?'  
  
*I can't*  
  
'Listen, I know you're a kid so can't you get lost!'  
  
*No I can't you big meanie, and my name is Squall!*  
  
'But that's impossible. That would make you me, and I would be you.'  
  
*You mean you're me?*  
  
'No I don't!'  
  
*But were five years old and I am five.*  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Zell hurry up, were going to be late." An angry Selphie said running towards the Balamb Garden parking lot, "Do you have to eat that much, I heard cafeteria food is not very healthy in large quantities."  
  
Zell, while struggling to keep the strap of his duffel bag over his shoulder, "Who wrote that theory, Dr. Odine, the nuttiest guy on the face of the earth?"  
  
Five minutes later, they were in one of the vans, which Garden supplies, en route with their teammates, heading towards the city of Balamb. "All right! We'll be arriving at Balamb in about four hours, at which we will have exactly until 800 hours in the morning to board the train. Got it?" Quistis announced to the others while she was at the wheel, and Irvine sitting next to her in the passenger seat.  
  
They traveled in silence for about ten minutes until Zell borke it, "So anyone find out why the four of us have to replace one workaholic, anti- sociable, always leaning on a wall Sqall?"  
  
"Well from what I gather Zell," Irvine answered, almost falling asleep due to the dull ride, "This mission is a covert mission to assist a rebel faction in Timber, which besides Squall, Quistis is number one in covert operations. Also Squall studied some computer skills to hack into any and all systems across half the world, which Selphie also studied in the same classes."  
  
After he had finished, Zell nearly ripped the seatbelt, and was nearly yelling at Irvine, "And what about us?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm only good at sharp shooting, so maybe they have to kill someone, and for you," He paused, grinning a little before continuing, "Are the punching bag to release some stress if none of the operations are none successful."  
  
Zell simply calmed down and sat there, silently.  
  
Not a word was said for the next five minutes until again, Zell broke it, "What will we do if we see Squall there and hasn't been doing his mission just for the heck of it?"  
  
This time Quistis was getting annoyed, "Can't you stand an hour without any kind of movement or sound?" She yelled back at him, "No wonder you don't get along with your roommate, which is Squall and completely the opposite of you. No offense, but I simply think you get on people's nerves when they travel in a small amount of space with you."  
  
"C'mon, what's wrong with starting a conversation with someone?" Zell pouted in his small corner.  
  
"Hey, why don't we play a road game to keep us occupied huh?" Selphie suggested, enthusiastically.  
  
Quistis merely sighed, 'This is going to be a some trip.' 


End file.
